The Dragon&The Wolf
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: A one shot from Wielder of Ice. Armina and Chase decide to take their relationship to the next level. Enjoy my Chase&Armina fans!


**For those who read Wielder of Ice I decided to write a lemon when Armina and Chase consummate their relationship at the end of Something Jermaine. Back in 2014 when WOI was first published I wasn't comfortable doing lemons then. So if this lemon stinks sorry! I don't own any characters from Xiaolin showdown they belong to Christy Hui. I only own my OC's. **

**Armina's POV**

As I approached the entrance to Chase's lair my face went redder by the minute and my heart beat rose.

_Hello Lady Armina_ a voice spoke out and I turned to my left to see a beautiful white Siberian Tiger sitting on it's haunches. I recognized the tiger from when Chase saved me from Raphael.

"Hello to you as well" I replied to the male tiger.

_My name is Liam milady, Master Young has instructed me to escort you inside_ Liam explained. He then turned around and I followed him into Chase's home. My mate's home was so damn big you could easily get lost if you didn't know where to go. The last time I was here was when I freed Chase from the Sphere of Yun. Liam led me down a long narrow hallway that eventually led to Chase's room. The white tiger finally stopped in front of a set of doors and from within was the strong scent of my mate.

_Master Young will join your shortly_ Liam went on using one of his paws to open the doors. _He says to make yourself comfortable milady_

I shot Liam a smile and gave him an affectionate pat on his head before I entered Chase's room. My eyes widened because my mate's room was very beautiful. His bed was king sized and it was neatly made with a blood red comforter and matching pillows. The walls were pale blue that had various weapons on them, a dresser was close to the doors and I saw the closet containing various numbers of Chase's armor along with tunics, more clothes, and shoes.

Something caught my attention on Chase's bed and I went red realizing it was nightgown. It was icy blue and wasn't too revealing thank god. The gown definitely belonged in the lingerie department and I wondered where Chase got this. I'm pretty sure he didn't walk into a Victoria's Secret and buy it.

I went over to the bed and picked up the gown which felt soft and silky. Once I made sure I was alone I stripped out of my robes and put the gown on. It felt just right and it had spaghetti straps on the shoulder area and the gown went past my thighs just above my knees.

"That looks perfect on you Luna" Chase purred from behind me and I turned to see my handsome mate leaning against the doors which were closed. How he managed to sneak up behind people was beyond me, then again he was Chase Young. His arms were folded across his chest and he eyed me hungrily which made go blood red. "Wuya isn't here in case your were concerned about her"

"Good it annoys whenever she flirts with you" I growled and I suddenly slapped a hand to my mouth. Chase chuckled before he approached me. Once in front of me he removed my hand from my mouth and kissed it.

"I belong only to you Armina as you belong to me" he reassured before placing his forehead against mine. He then saw I was nervous and he became concerned.

"Luna what is it? Your heart is beating quite fast if you are not ready we can wait"

"No I'm fine, I'm just nervous since this will be my first time being intimate with someone" I confessed.

"That's understandable Luna"

Chase then skillfully took me into his arms bridal style and walked over to his bed. He set me down on the edge and my mate conjured a black crystal vile I'm pretty sure was a contraceptive.

"This will prevent pregnancy for twenty-four hours, I don't want you to get pregnant at the moment because if it were to happen our relationship would be revealed and I can't have that, not when I waited for you for so long Luna"

For said Prince of Darkness my mate was a damn romantic. I took the vial and drank the contents which had a foul taste. Chase gave me some water so I the taste would go away.

"Now where we?" Chase inquired seductively as he snapped his fingers. The room darkened and candles soon lit up the chamber. I could still see Chase with my wolf sight. Chase snapped his fingers again and his armor disappeared leaving him in a black shirt and matching pants. My other half removed his boots before easing his way on top of me.

He skillfully used one arm to guide me backwards until I felt a pillow underneath my head. His lips met with mine so fast I actually jumped. I did my best to follow his lip movements and it wasn't long until his tongue was dancing with mine for dominance. My claws came out at some point and they tore open Chase's shirt revealing his well built chest. Chase chuckled before discarding the shirt onto the floor.

"Oops" I said with a smirk.

"I told you that you would want to destroy my clothes with those sharp claws of yours Luna" Chase teased before pulling me up towards him. Chase pulled the comforter back so we would be more comfortable for what was to come. The sheets and pillowcases were all black and Chase lowered me beneath him once more. He then pulled back the hem of my gown so more of my thighs were visible.

Chase first rubbed my left thigh up and down in a teasing manner with his hand. Then he lifted my leg up and kissed my inner thigh. I shivered because what he was doing felt good. Smirking Chase decided to up the stakes and he licked the same area of my inner thigh. This time a growl escaped my lips which made Chase respond with one of his own. He then lowered the left strap out of the gown down my arm and repeated with the other strap.

The straps of my gown were no longer on my arms but my chest was still covered though they wouldn't be for long. I gripped the sheets as Chase began to kiss the left side of my neck which was a weak spot for me. Soon Chase's kisses were replaced with licks of his tongue and bites from his fangs. He then decided to repeat the same technique on the right side of my neck.

Once satisfied did Chase lower my gown some more until I was only in my underwear. He tossed the nightgown onto the floor and instinct made me cover my breasts using my left arm.

"Don't Luna" my mate said. He kissed my forehead before removing my arm away from my breasts. "You are beautiful"

Chase kissed and licked the skin on the tops of my breasts before taking a hardened nipple into his mouth and began to suck it. My back arched and I couldn't help the moan of pleasure escaping my mouth. Chase massaged my other breast while he still sucked my nipple skillfully in his fangs. Once he had enough my other half did the same routine with my other breast.

My back arched again when my mate kissed his way downwards. The sound of something being shredding got my attention and my underwear was torn to shreds thanks to Chase's claws.

"And you were saying what about my claws destroying your clothes?" I asked my mate arching an eyebrow. Chase chuckled before tossing my now ruined underwear to the floor with the other clothes. I was now completely naked while Chase was not. Chase resumed with more kisses until he reached my womanhood which was soaked.

"Do you trust me Luna?" my mate asked.

"Don't tease me Chase" I warned with a growl.

"I'll take that as a yes" was his reply before he used one arm to hold down my waist while his other hand was used to place a finger inside me. At first the intrusion was uncomfortable and I actually whimpered which Chase noticed. He decided to remove his finger and placed his face at my entrance instead. The next thing I knew his tongue went through my folds and was tasting every inch inside me. This felt good and I mean damn good.

For five minutes Chase did this and I enjoyed every second of it. I was panting when he finished and this amused him. His pants and boxers were discarded onto the floor and Chase spread my legs positioning them around his waist. Knowing what was coming Chase kissed me at the same time his manhood broke through my virginity.

"Are you okay Luna?" Chase asked as he remained still letting me get used to him being inside me.

"Yeah just waiting for the pain to subside" I replied.

"It will shortly my love" he promised.

The pain did pass and intense pleasure I never felt before overcame my body. Chase began to move when he saw I was ready and I moved my body to match his thrusts. Chase's thrusts became faster and I let instinct guide my movements with his.

At some point I rolled our bodies over and Chase was now beneath me. I claimed his mouth with mine and our tongues danced for a few seconds before I pulled away. Chase slid his hands to my waist and I eased myself until he was one with me. I began my thrusts in a slow manner knowing it would drive Chase nuts.

"Faster Luna" my mate begged.

Smirking I obeyed and picked up my pace which eventually got Chase to sit up. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me and our foreheads touched as I continued my thrusts. Chase closed his eyes and I knew he submitted himself to me. I continued being on top until Chase had enough and he pinned me beneath him again.

We made love for who knows how long until our bodies became too worn out. Sleep didn't take long to claim us and when I woke up I found myself on top of Chase's chest. My mate was still sound asleep and deciding to be a tease I began to kiss where his markings were on his chest.

"Luna stop" Chase said opening an eye.

"Humph your no fun mate" I growled to him. I tried to slide off of his chest but Chase grabbed my wrist stopping me.

"I don't think so Luna, I like having my bride to be sleeping on my chest" Chase stated with an amused gleam in his eye.

"As you wish" I replied before kissing him once again. Chase chuckled and responded with the kiss which lasted a few minutes before we fell back asleep.


End file.
